Guilty Conscious
by The Truth Teller
Summary: <html><head></head>The GHQ had taken over the Japanese government and inhumanely oppresses and kills the victims of the Apocalypse Virus. A group of righteous soldiers called "Funeral Parlor" protects the innocent and destroys those whom are vial. But, a girl named Mana Ouma has the power to both save the world and destroy it if she loses control... again. For Adoption. PM for more details.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Guilty Crown. Please review and enjoy. **

**"She would grab whatever she could -a look , a whisper , a moan - to salvage from perishing , to preserve But time is most unforgivving of fires , and she couldn't , in the end , save it all ." **

**― Khaled Hosseini, _A Thousand Splendid Suns_**

* * *

><p>The prima ballerina with dull greenish eyes and dark brown curls eyed the dancing figure in the room enviously. "Who let that freak show come here?"<p>

"Tell me about it." Her friend, Diana, replied exactly jealous. "Most of us started dancing our heads off at age four-five the most- and little 'Miss Perfect' here is at the same level as us despite beginning at the late age of twelve." They both glared as the young twenty two year old end the moment with a perfect Grande Jeté for the audition of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Mana Enoka was the adopted daughter of the theatre company's director, Miku Enoka, and the adopted sister of fifteen-year-old, Janek Enoka.

It was somewhat massive news to the city of Okinawa, Japan when ten years ago, a little girl with soft-peached hair and eyes the same color of fresh grapefruits collapsed down at the public streets from exhaustion and hunger. It later turned out that the girl woke up at the hospital with absolutely no memories of her past.

Jason, the corpse instructor gave Mana a round of applause then looked disappointedly at his students sitting around the room. They immediately clapped tensely at his command. "Now that was impressive."

Mana humbly blushed.

It took her herculean strength to start at the bottom level to where she was today. If it weren't for naturally lithe physique; it would have took more than a decade.

"But," Jason continued with a serious look in his eye. She held her breath. "Being a sugar plum fairy takes a lot of dedication and time." Mana looked down at the floor with guilt. It was true; Mana was also a part time moral philosophy teacher's assistant at Okinawa State University.

Jason tilted Mana's beautiful chin upwards to make eye contact. "Can you handle it?"

It was impossible not to blush with Jason's dazzling eyes. She wished he would kiss her but he was happily married to his husband.

"Yes, I can."

Smiling, Jason let go of her angelic face.

"It's not like my schedule will change overnight." Mana shrugged good-naturedly.

* * *

><p>The hot June sun was close to set in a few minutes when the day's lessons ended. No one bid Mana good-bye or even waved. That caused Mana to feel more miserable as she slowly walked to her waxed and polished red sports car. When she reached, she just stood there in front of the driver's door staring at her lovely reflection on the window.<p>

It was close to a Friday night and she doesn't have any plans: Her boyfriend, Danny called in the morning to apologize for canceling their date-again. Her house was no better, her little brother Janek is at summer camp while her father had gone to Paris recently to direct a French movie: something about three kids dreaming.

"Dreaming." Mana whispered to herself as her white hand clutched her golden heart locket that was beautifully carved with her name. M.A.N.A. Social services would have given her a fake name if it weren't for that very necklace.

Many at times, Mana felt she didn't deserve her name because her name meant "truth." She couldn't figure the truth behind the same dream she dreams of at least three times a month since the last ten years.

In the dream, there was a cross of Jesus and a background of a raging fire. Did that dream mean she was destined for hell unless she changed her already right ways? Or had a fire caused her amnesia? She will never know.

"Haha." Mana's head snapped to her right shoulder. There was a little girl that looked to be eight years old sitting on a swing at the park right next to the sidewalk where Mana parked her car.

The little girl's face was heavily shadowed and nothing could be seen except the set of grinning and glistening white teeth. Her hair looked to be albino white braided down to her back. She was wearing a rose tulle hat and a lemon drop Sunday dress. The little girl's outfit made it look as if she was a porcelain life sized doll attending a tea party or church.

Curiosity bloomed inside Mana, What was a little girl out a time like this all-alone and giggling randomly? Mana walked over to the little girl and crouched down to the swing's level on one knee.

Still up close, the girl's face was still hidden in darkness. Mana wished the girl would look up so she may see better.

"Hello there, my name is Mana." The girl remained still and silent as ever. Frowning in disappointment, Mana continued: "You know, a little girl like you shouldn't be here, It's getting late. What if the GHQ saw you?"

The GHQ are armed government law enforcers that were sent by the United Nations to just Japan because of the great earthquake long ago. The Apocalypse Virus is a deadly virus that crystalizes its victim. Since then, Japan's hygiene and actions were strictly monitored.

Forgetting to throw away your trash is treason to the law. Selling food that had the slightest chance that could cause foodborne illness was one step from having to be taken away by the GHQ to who knows where and may never come back.

The catch was that everyone- except those on welfare- had to pay extra in their taxes for the services of the GHQ. But in reality, they're all just a bunch of thugs. Rumors were the soldiers would rape, steal, and break laws because they knew they will never get them in trouble.

It was not wise to lower your guard.

Still, she did not answer. Mana stood up slowly then gradually reached out her right hand towards the girl. Right when she made contact, the girl surprised Mana by pushing her flat down on the ground with unbelievable strength.

There was no time for reaction because the girl licked her own teeth then chomped down on the left side of Mana's neck and began to suck on her blood like a leech.

Mana screamed in pain and tried to punch and push the girl off of her but she was no match. While Mana was busy pitying herself, cracks began to from on the glass of buildings, cars and anything solid. Then in one swift moment, Mana's car exploded into smithereens along with everything as far as the eye can see.

There was nothing to do for Mana but to continue laying on her back and gasping for breath. Her buns broke and her long hair spread out behind her head like a blooming flower.

The little girl finally got off from sitting on Mana's stomach and stood by her left side. At last, she titled her face upwards and revealed her image.

A copy that was the little girl. She had the same color and face structure as Mana; she might as well be her when she was eight years old. A bead of blood leaked from the little Mana's mouth and it trailed down her chin. She went to the sandbox with a handful of sand. **"Sweet girl,"** then shoved the sand on Mana's face.

"No!" Mana bolted upright in her golden fairy tale canopy bed sweating and breathing hard. It took her awhile to calm down but when she did, she scanned her luxurious room and looked out the opened window. The full moon was out and the Persian clock on the pined dresser said the time to be 9:01 in the evening.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips, "just a nightmare," Mana whispered to herself in reassurance. The dream seemed so real but it must have because she was changed into her nightgown and she was alive. She leaned back down on her silky fuchsia pillows and stared at the distance, thinking about the dream.

Unfortunately for her, the peaceful moment didn't last much longer because the double doors were busted right open by non other than GHQ soldiers with snipers guns aiming on Mana's face.

Mana yelped in surprise and sat up quickly before raising her hands in the air as if she was a criminal. The soldiers circled around her bed. "What do you want from me?" Mana squeaked fearfully.

"Are you Mana Enoka?" A bald headed man with an awful sun burnt skin calmly strode inside Mana's bedroom with his hands behind his back. He was overweight and had orange and high-tech sunglasses.

"Yes."

The ugly and obese man nodded with big frown on his chunky face. "You're under arrest for harboring weapons of mass destruction."

The accusation made Mana's breath caught in her throat. "I don't understand." Tears leaked out of her eyes because she just knew how much Japan are under the GHQ's oppression. What crime have she committed?

The man ignored Mana's tears and crossed his arms impatiently. "You mean you don't remembering the south coast of Okinawa at sunset?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sunset?" What happened at the park was real? Did the little girl that looked like her existed? It can't be. As Mana's breathing began to rapidly harden the items inside her room began to float in mid air; one of the soldiers noticed. "Hey look!" He gestured his head to the flying grandfather clock.

They were ignoring Mana as she dropped her hands into her lap and used her left hand to reach for the left part of her neck to press where the little girl bit her.

There was nothing but as she touched her neck, an image of a burning churched flashed in her mind. A head of blonde hair face down on the floor filled with fire and a red-lipped smile.

As if it was the same shade of…

Mana curled up in a fetal position by hugging her lugs towards her chest and screamed. "Momma!"

A strong force within Mana caused the soldiers all around her to swiftly fly backwards and penetrate the walls of her room and house with their bodies and falling to their deaths wherever they land.

The commander was lucky to be standing next to the opened window or else he would have not been so lucky. He was in bad shape with hurt ribs, serious cuts, and bruises. "Damn," he coughed blood. From his position in the backyard, he used his good hand to throw his bomb through the hole he created when he literally crashed out of the place. With that done, he picked himself up and slowly began to walk to his car.

The activated grenade landed on Mana's bathroom sink, but the said girl was too unstable or else she would have run out of her home.

No neighbors were there to help because the Enoka's estate was over thirty acres and it would have been impossible for anyone to hear the commotion from such a distance.

Luckily, there was no need for neighbors; not when you have a handy sphered shaped mechanical robot with human like limbs. It was the size of an overgrown microwave.

The steeled object appeared in Mana's room by jumping impossibly high up three stories from the front lawn. It came through one of the dozens and massive holes on the surface of the house where the soldiers' bodies were forcibly pushed out and broke their little necks.

It quickly used its long, stretchable, and wired arms to pick up Mana from her bed and place her to sit on top of its oval and flat head like a seat.

The surprisingly strong robot wrapped its seat belt arms around Mana's body to itself and wheeled out of the room and through the hall as fast as it could.

It jumped down to the front lawn by leaping through the same hole from which it entered. There was no time to lose and so the robot rolled away from the estate at full speed.

The grenade finally went off and the house erupted into rubble and filth.

The explosion rumbled the ground, which made the robot to lose its balance and fall on its face along with Mana still attached.

Mana's cheek was moderately bleeding and so were her palms. The robot released the seatbelt and tried to stand up; only to fall back down.

The now ex-prima ballerina clutched her locket and dully stared at what was left of her house with a drained expression of hopelessness.

Mana didn't know what to do: she had no family around, no friends at all, and a neglectful boyfriend.

All she had was a curse to cause inhumane destruction to anyone and anything when crossed.

Her father could easily purchase a new house and theatre but those were the same properties that belonged to his beloved late parents that passed it on to him.

_Who was she?_ Mana furrowed her brow in thought. That girl at the park was no doubt real. But who was she to look like Mana? Was she Mana's little sister? Or did Mana gave birth to the little girl at age twelve before her memory loss before-

_That's impossible_, Mana shook her head. Finally, she looked over at the poor mechanical object trying to once again stand up. One the two wheeled legs were broken perhaps caused by the nasty fall.

Mana walked up close to observe its face. The face of the robot was also its spherical body; it had a smiling mouth and eyebrows, although the eyes on the other hand were small camera lenses. It zoomed in on Mana's face.

The peach girl flinched in surprise but she knew it wouldn't harm her. "You saved my life," she whispered.

In reply, the inanimate object buzzed loudly as if in appreciation. Mana bend over and gently picked it up like a baby. She stared at its recording eyes. "I want to help you."

Right as she said that, the robot opened its flat and oval shaped head like CD player disc cover to allow an orange holographic map with a shiny yellow arrow and a flashing red dot to appear.

* * *

><p><em>Is this the right place?<em> Mana stopped in her tracks and surveyed the area she gotten herself into. She was standing in the center of run down neighborhood.

All of a sudden, Mana didn't felt so confident in her navigation skills. There was no way an expensive invention like the one in her hand would belong to any of the hood rats on the streets.

The attention was not welcoming as the ones she was received during her bus ride from Okinawa.

Before embarking on a journey of a lifetime, Mana hurried back to the heaps of rubble she once called home. With the robot clutched to her chest, she took her debit card out of her fireproof safe and headed to the bus station.

The journey took two hours, but it felt longer with the odd stares for being bare footed and wearing a white nightgown. What was worse, she couldn't sleep because she was afraid that someone would steal the robot or she would miss her stop. Mana stepped out of the bus and here she was getting more confused by the second.

The dried grass bothered her naked feet and the night air was cold.

The holographic map showed the time at the right hand corner of the screen to be _12:14_ in the early morning, under the full moon. Mana hoped she didn't make a mistake risking her safety just to return a hunk of metal to its mysterious owner.

Then again, the robot saved her life from a slow and painful death and in return, it got itself injured. It would be selfish and hypocritical of her to go back on her word. But how did the robot know of Mana's trouble? And why did it come to her? There were always others in trouble and she never heard of a mysterious robotic hero. Mana wanted to ask the owner that question.

Besides, Mana bitterly reminded herself, she is now a monster herself that should be feared rather than the other way around. Mana earlier swore to have vengeance on the GHQ for their attempted murder and mentally torturing her without mercy.

After all, Mana destroyed her car, her father's theatre, and most likely killed Jason since he always stays late at the theatre after hours. As well as anyone close to the area.

Her porcelain hands were already dipped in innocent blood- not the GHQ soldiers- and there was no reason to-

The robot automatically retreaded its limbs like a turtle and shut off the holographic map along with everything else.

Mana turned around to see a bald and tanned man (He looked similar to the GHQ commander but was more younger and had a strong built.) walking towards her.

"Hey, Ghost girl." He grunted in acknowledge from her choice of clothing. Those remarks made Mana tighten her hold on the robot and clench her jaw in hate. Yes, she might as well be a ghost of her own self and what she used to be but Mana didn't want anyone to remind of her so; especially not a low life like him.

"Yes?" She hissed fearlessly.

The bald man frowned from her tone. "Does that rice cooker work?" Ha! It was actually amusing to see when Mana looked over her shoulder three more men surround her with grins on their faces; whom had the nerves to lick their lips in front of her.

Turning her head face front to stare straight at the bald man's eye, Mana squared her shoulder. "It does not work."

Why should someone like her answer to him? He should answer her.

"Really?" He growled. They all came closer till Mana could smell her breath. "Then why are you carrying it around?"

It was hard to explain to the old Mana seven hours ago on why all of a sudden her situation felt humorous. Mana gave a short and cruel chuckle. She couldn't see her own eyes changing to a glowing crimson red color.

The bald man was the only to see Mana's orbs because she was only facing him alone. He stepped back in terror before noticing his friends staring at his reaction. When he realized what he was doing, he lost it. "You bitch!" He positioned his fist and aimed it on her nose.

Impassive and bored, Mana simply stepped back and made the bald thug roll down the ditch she was standing in front of.

"Boss!" The one with a faded black beanie cried as the "boss" tripped down his own feet and roll down into a pit used for trash and waste. He tasted something he can't even identify.

Giving a roar from his low position, his three stooges got the signal and the one with the beanie swinged his bat at Mana's head. She easily dodged it and caused the bad to hit the face of one of the other two men.

The poor fellow gave a cry of pain as he clutched his nose and crouched down onto his knees.

The last one took out his pocketknife and was to slice a part of Mana till a strong ray of bright light appeared and temporarily blinded all five of them.

The unexpected light hurt Mana's glowing eyes and she used her free right hand to clutch her face in pain then hissed.

Little beads of blood began to trickle down Mana's eyes. Her orbs reversed back to its original peaceful color. Her head felt heavy and it was too hard to stand. Mana's danseur legs gave out and she fell down and landed on her butt.

The robot in her arms activated at last and began to thrash its arms wildly in excitement.

Mana didn't understand its reaction.

The bald man finally got out of the ditch but was paying attention to the numbers of gunned men in suits. Mana first thought they were GHQs and she began to think of ways to kill them all, but she stopped the though when she noticed how different these men were dressed and couldn't be GHQ uniforms.

These soldiers were wearing full black uniforms that had a long red stripe on the edges.

At the center of the lights, a tall, and silhouetted figure strode in with confidence. Its hands were inside its pockets and its black overcoat swayed with the direction of the wind.

"Well, look at all these corpses." Its voice reigned authority.

"Huh?" The bald man replied, stupidly. "What corpses?"

Mana stayed silent and just squinted against the light to see better.

"I'm afraid you boys got yourself in a situation you have to die your way out of." It jumped down to the ground gracefully and stared at the bald man in the eye. "So you already look like a bunch of corpses to me."

"Oh, Shit!" A cry of cowardice came from the man with the now bloodied bat. "Is that Guy?"

Who knew Mana could make an unladylike and snort and snicker turn out lovely?

She could not believe how stupid these blokes are. Of course, the hero is a "Guy." His voice didn't sound feminine at all.

"You got some balls, pretty boy!" The bald man took out his own pocketknife while Mana continued to sit down and watch the scene with the robot in her lap. Mana wasn't afraid for the man because she felt his strength coming through her own body.

The fight was not as interesting as the hero's face. Mana peered over to see him punishing her tormentors either one by one or all at once. Then for a moment, her eyes widened, "it's you." Mana whispered to herself, which turned out to be false.

While the princeling had the bald man in a headlock after kicking the bat-wielding boy in the guts; he gave her a sidelong glance and a secret smile only she must have saw.

Another memory began to resurface; Mana indeed remembered that secret smile.

How could she forget?

_Two months ago, Mana was dancing in her father's studio late at night to practice for the Sugar Plum Fairy audition._

_Everything was quiet except for the piano music coming from the CD player._

_It was a romantic moment to make mistakes and not get laughed at. Mana was humming to herself when the light suddenly turned off. She gave a yelping of surprise and turned._

"_Janek, is that you?" Her little brother usually pranks her._

_No reply. Only the hallway was lit. Mana quickly ran to the lobby and passed the rounded table only to come back to it._

_On the table was a single scrumptious red apple. It was unusually bright red and it made Mana's mouth water. After picking it up, she turned it here in there for inspection and eventually took a small bite._

_Indeed, the apple was the moistest and softest fruit she ever ate._

_Before she could take a second bite, Mana dropped the apple and held her body in pain. "Ow!" Might as well let a syringe poke her stomach. Her face began to sweat like mad and she wondered if she was imagining her purple dotted vision._

_And she wondered if she was imagining him…_

_Right as she was to fall down on the floor, a shoulder length and blonde hair angle with gray orbs like stormy nights caught her just in time._

_He gently placed her to the floor and his grip on her felt reluctant. "You'll be okay." He smiled then tucked a lock of hair out of her eyes._

_She said nothing but stared at his beauty and ignoring the albino man inserting a needle in her left arm and a tube for her blood to transfer to a bag. _

_While he held Mana's hands, she wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. Mana knew she was a kind-hearted person that deserved Paradise. _

_One of Mana's unlimited wishes was to have multiple and loving husbands with lovers as beautiful angels._

_The angel stared back at Mana and looked like he was studying her face while he gently stroked her bangs. _

_The lassie felt her forehead bare. She remembered when Janek once told her to calm her insecurities that her forehead was cute enough to kiss._

_Oh how she wished he kissed her! Mana could help but wonder what was going through inside his mind. The angel looked more tortured than her._

_The peaceful moment ceased as result when Mana leisurely felt her eyes heavy and her body change about to numb. She didn't want to sleep and was fighting her natural desires, but the angel trailed his glove hand gently over Mana's eyelids and closed them shut._

_The next morning, she awoke in a hospital. Mr. Enoka, Janek, and surprisingly Danny were all there._

_She was told she passed out from working too hard on the dance. Mana wished that wasn't true. She told her boyfriend about her so-called dream on a date when she was released from the hospital; Danny simply teased her for being sexually hyper to fantasize that._

_Now here he was, the evidence in front of her. When Mana attended church every Sunday, she prayed she would see the angel with the silver storm eyes and golden locks once again. _

The hooligans ran off, as they should.

The angel turned around to look at her. Mana stood up from the ground and began walking towards. Mana was interrupted when a fourteen-year-old girl with a computerized looking suit and mechanical cat ears glared at her with her hands on her hips.

Awkwardly, Mana blinked and offered the robot. "Are you the owner?" She didn't want to look like a person with no class and immaturity no matter how vicious one can be to her.

"Give it back." The girl rudely took the robot out of Mana's hands and walked away with it while her nose was in the air.

The little girl walked to an installed laptop placed on top of a piece of concrete for a table.

_That's the owner?_ Mana inwardly huffed. Despite doing the right thing, she was once again treated like an outcast for no apparent reason.

A warm cloth was placed on Mana while she was distracted. Mana looked down on the black overcoat on her shoulders then looked up to see none other than the angel man looking pleased at her.

The man was so tall and muscular that Mana could only length to his chest.

"Hello," He stretched out his gloved right hand. "I'm Gai Tsutsugami."

_Oh_, Mana thought as she looked at his hand. That's what those _"guys"_ meant. Mana slowly took his hand. To her surprise, he kissed it rather than shook it. A blush spread on her cheeks. Mana cleared her throat before saying "I'm Mana Enoka."

Gai nodded knowingly. "I know." He smirked at Mana's confused expression. "I am your biggest fan."

The breath of Mana got knocked out of her. Is this man a stalker rather than a decent person he looks to be? "My biggest what?" Mana asked timidly

Gai seemed rather amused by her nervousness. "I mean I love your ballet dancing."

Mana never thought she could ever have a fan despite being always given insignificant roles and never a main role in any production. She wanted to ask him what was so great of her to make him be her admirer.

She couldn't ask that question because a bomb explosion occurred just up north in a residential area where most people of Roppongi were.

* * *

><p>Please review or else I won't know if I should continue writing or not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers,

Due to the fact that my dysfunctional family and stress from college life, it had made me lose my passion for finishing this story, I am offering this story for adoption. Please email me so we may work something out. I will offer ideas of the plot I had planned before I knew I was going to quit.

Thanks.


End file.
